A Little Taste
by hunnyfresh
Summary: Emma has been desperate to know what it's like to kiss the smirk off of Regina Mills, but when she finally gets the chance, it doesn't seem to be enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters**

**AN: Next chapter will be M-rated, but this part can be read as a stand-alone. Enjoy!**

* * *

A Little Taste

Emma Swan sat lazily in her Sheriff's office, her mind elsewhere as it automatically wandered to the one person in town it shouldn't be wandering to. Regina Mills. Emma couldn't pinpoint when exactly her feelings for the Mayor had changed.

Perhaps it was the moment when the terrified and frazzled Mayor invaded the blonde's personal space at the mines. The Sheriff could have sworn Regina was going to lean in and kiss her. It made Emma nervous to realize that a part of her hoped she would and was disappointed when she didn't. Or perhaps it was when Emma peaked out from behind the auditorium curtain during the Sheriff election and briefly caught the eye of the woman who aggravated her the most. The smirk Regina sent her way made Emma's knees knock, but Mary Margaret just assumed it was a case of the nerves. Right, nerves, Emma had agreed with her roommate.

What initially began as loathing turned to intrigue which lead itself to fascination to borderline obsession. Emma wasn't obsessed, although Mary Margaret would beg to differ since the blonde went out of her way to annoy Storybrooke's Mayor. No, Emma's infatuation was purely lust. She just wanted that one moment of deep satisfaction with the brunette. She knew since Regina was wound so tightly it would be explosive if they were ever together.

But here Emma was, fantasizing of what could never be.

She allowed herself to indulge in analyzing the Mayor's body, starting from those black pumps and up. While the staccato of those heels sent fear into the hearts of almost every resident in Storybrooke, the familiar sound made Emma's heart beat in anticipation. It signalled that fire was coming, and Emma was so ready to face it head on. She smirked as her mind wandered up to Regina's perfectly shaped legs. She imagined they'd be smooth and toned, powerful enough to carry the feared woman with regal and poise. Oh, what Emma would give to just run her cheek up along the calf, press her lips against the back of Regina's knee, tickle her thighs with the Sheriff's hot breath and rub her nose across–

"_Ms. Swan._" Regina's harsh tone sounded much too closely for Emma's liking when she opened her eyes and found the Mayor, whom she had just been fantasizing about, standing less than a foot away from her desk. Emma's face was flushed, and it was clear there were other, more important things, she thought, on her mind.

"I do not pay you to sit here daydreaming about God knows what," Regina said sharply, setting her expensive purse on Emma's cluttered desk.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Emma muttered under her breathe as she took a breath to steady her rapidly heating body. She chanced a glance at the Mayor and noticed that Regina loved to leave the top two buttons of her blouse undone. _It's like she's toying with me_.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Emma stood, making herself even with Regina's level. "Did I not file my paperwork accordingly?"

Regina raised an eyebrow as if Emma should be reading her mind and knowing exactly what she did wrong. "Why, dear, of course you didn't file it accordingly. You didn't file it at all."

Emma opened her mouth to defend herself, but when she thought back to that damn file that took her hours to complete, she hadn't the slightest where she put it. Regina's voice confirmed her suspicions. "Honestly, Ms. Swan, do you expect me to believe that you are an adequate influence on my son when you can't even clean up your desk?"

"Hey," Emma took a step around her desk to face the woman. "Just because I don't have OCD like you do doesn't mean I'm not a good influence."

"Oh you're entirely right," Regina began. "Having pre-marital sex and giving up your child at eighteen while running away from all your problems and insecurities is exactly the life I envisioned for Henry."

Emma's blood boiled, both in anger and something else entirely. She didn't know whether she wanted to punch the smirk off Regina's face or kiss it off. It was a toss-up really.

"At a loss for words, I'm not surprised," Regina said, almost a little disappointed at Emma holding her tongue. Although lately, it seemed that Emma was learning her place under Regina, the blatant stare the Sheriff threw the Mayor's way was not missed by the woman who knew about everything going on in her town. Deeming this interaction as a waste of time, Regina stepped sideways into the Sheriff, invading her space and bumping Emma's chest with a clothed shoulder. She leaned in to speak quietly with authority. "Give it to me when you find it."

Emma physically gulped, and she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the oh so many ways she'd be able to 'give it' to the Mayor. She leaned towards Regina and was pleased to see her hold her ground. At the last minute, the Mayor straightened and turned towards the door, but Emma stepped forward and grabbed her arm, forcing the brunette to face Emma again in a rather close proximity.

Emma ignored the look of confusion and annoyance on Regina's face as she gazed at her in her grasp. Emma noticed that Regina was breathing quite heavily, the swell of her breasts rising and falling, taking in enough oxygen to yell at the blonde to release her. She saw the fire in Regina's eyes, and maybe even the making of a relieved smile that Emma had stopped her from walking out the door so the blonde could do God knows what. Then Emma's gaze fell on the Mayor's lips. _Just one taste_, she argued with herself. One time, and she could be done with these fantasies. She leaned in again, barely hearing the gasp escaping Regina's lips before the phone rang.

The Sheriff released Regina as if she were holding something hot. She turned towards the phone, cursing the offending object for taking away her chance at satisfaction when she turned back to see Regina's back storming out of the station.

* * *

Emma couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to for the past two nights. Every time she tried to, Regina, in various scandalous positions and clothing (or lack thereof), filled her mind. What kept her up the most was how close she was to tasting the Mayor. She was literally a millimeter away from capturing Regina's lips and ending the curiosity once and for all. Now, the thought of it totally consumed the blonde. She _had _to know. It was for the good of all, really. If Emma couldn't sleep, she couldn't properly do her job as Sheriff, so really, she was doing the town a favour.

Decision made, Emma leapt from her bed and quietly made her way out of her room and into the quiet night of Storybrooke.

* * *

_Shit._ Emma opened and closed her mouth as Regina gawked at her, standing perfect and poised blocking the entrance of her house. _I probably should have thought of a plan, _Emma thought as she continued to make stammering noises at the annoyed yet amused Mayor.

Emma was full of confidence and determination as she drove in her car to Regina's house and almost ran up the pathway in anticipation of knocking on the door. She even counted her lucky stars that Henry was at the sleepover he would not stop talking about for the past week. But as soon as Regina opened her door, still dressed in her form fitting HBIC dress, Emma was at a total loss for words.

"Really, Ms. Swan, do you honestly plan on standing there all night or do you have something for me?" Regina asked, cocking an eyebrow.

It was now or never, and before Regina could roll her eyes and attempt to slam the door, Emma took a step forward, grabbing Regina's face with both hands and crashing their lips together.

Emma could feel Regina's hesitance and struggle, absorbing the sharp blows and pushes the brunette was giving to Emma's chest in an attempt to get away, but the blonde held on tighter, allowing one hand to roam free, trailing down Regina's waist and pulling them tighter together. Emma reveled in the gasp she elicited from the Mayor and nibbled on her bottom lip in victory.

It was then that Regina began to kiss Emma back, putting forth her own determination to make the kiss deeper and last longer.

She was everything Emma expected and more. Regina tasted of cider and apples, but her perfume contained just a hint of lavender. The blended scents were intoxicating, and that alone made the Sheriff lightheaded. When she explored Regina's mouth with her tongue, Emma found the brunette stroking it with her own, and for the briefest of moments as if just to tease, she felt the Mayor suck violently on it before attacking Emma's lips again. Emma _knew_ it would good. She could only imagine what sleeping with this woman would be like.

It took every muscle in her body for Emma to place a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips, slowing down their heated battle and taking a step back. Both women were panting heavily, still standing in the arch of Regina's doorway on display for all of Storybrooke to see. Emma glanced down to hide the satisfied grin that creeped on her face when she saw how swollen Regina's lips were and how smudged her lipstick was.

A full minute passed before Emma glanced back up again. "Well, goodnight Mayor Mills."

Emma turned, leaving a stunned Regina in the doorway. She shoved her hands in her pockets and closed her eyes miserably. As good and as hot as that was, the warmth spreading between her legs was a clear indicator that a little taste was not enough to satisfy Emma's need for the Mayor. She was so screwed.

A firm grasp on her elbow forced the blonde to turn when she saw Regina, clutching her almost possessively. "Where do you think you're going, Ms. Swan?"

Emma looked confused. "Home?"

"You still have yet to give me what I desire," Regina grinned wickedly and leaned in closer. "And I don't mean your paperwork."

Emma's eyes flashed, briefly wondering if she had heard correctly. The way Regina was looking her up and down made her stomach knot tighter in a desperate need to be released. "I don't want to disappoint, Madame Mayor."

Regina flashed her a predatory grin, pulling a very eager Emma back into her house and shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter On**e

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts! You guys are the best! Just a heads up, this is my first attempt at femslash so critique away.**

* * *

A Little Taste

Emma had Regina pressed against her bedroom door as soon as the brunette pushed it shut. The minute it took for the women to get upstairs was charged with sexual energy that had them itching for attention, and with a thigh firmly embedded in between Regina's legs as the Sheriff pressed tighter against her, Emma was more than happy to scratch that itch.

Emma devoured Regina's mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip as if it were her only source of sustenance. The moan that escaped the Mayor had Emma's mind reeling. She scraped her teeth from Regina's jaw, up along to her ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and whispering huskily, "_God,_ I knew you would taste good."

Regina stifled another moan when Emma licked into her ear but ended up releasing a breathy chuckle. "How long have you waited, dear?"

Emma removed herself from Regina's neck, keeping their bodies pressed hotly against each other but maintaining eye contact with the older woman. Both their eyes had darkened considerably, lust completely consuming them.

Finding the zipper on the side of the Mayor's dress, Emma held her gaze as she lowered it, revealing glimpses of the tan skin beneath it. "Too long."

Regina grinned, pushing Emma's jacket off her shoulders and backing both of them away from the door. With a firm, hard push into the middle of the blonde's chest, Regina watched as Emma fell back onto the bed with a bounce. She smirked with her hands on her hips. Even though her hair was mussed from all the tugging Emma had done, and her lips were swollen and her dress undone, her power stance expelled the image of the feared authority figure she was known for. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Emma didn't have to be told twice. She kneeled up on the bed, removing her tank top and bra in one swift movement and reached an arm out to tug Regina to her. The brunette pouted playfully, her fingertips running up the side of the blonde's bare torso while the skin underneath pebbled with goosebumps. "You're taking the fun out."

"I made the first move," Emma said, lifting the dress up over Regina's head, "so I get to do what I want first."

Once Regina's bra-clad breasts were in view, Emma didn't hesitate on bringing her mouth down upon them, pulling down the cups in order to bring her nipple in her mouth. Regina couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips as she pressed the blonde's head closer, encouraging her to continue.

"And what if I don't let you?" Regina asked, struggling to retain her power. Her eyes flicked open when she felt the blonde's warmth leave her and saw Emma lying on her back in the middle of her bed with a smirk.

The Sheriff gave Regina her best, smug grin. "Then I'll stop."

Emma prayed that Regina wouldn't call her bluff because if truth be told, Emma was willing to do any and everything the brunette would say just as long as she could see the Mayor come undone, by her hand preferably. Or her mouth.

"Like hell you will," Regina growled, yanking on the younger woman's legs and pulling her down the length of the bed.

Regina's strength shocked Emma, but she stopped complaining once she felt Regina's hot breath tantalize her taut abdomen, her tongue dipping into her belly button as her fingers danced with the clasp of her jeans. Emma gripped the sheets as she felt her panties dampen. They were most definitely soaked through by now, and the heat from Regina's breath so close to Emma's core drove the blonde woman mad. "_Regina,_ _please._"

"What if I stop?" Regina mocked Emma's earlier statement.

Emma growled and thrust her hips up towards the Mayor's mouth. The blonde's heady scent drifted through her jeans and filled Regina's nostrils. The Mayor _couldn't wait_ to disrobe the younger woman and feast on her. She wasted little time in doing so, peeling Emma's jeans down each leg, her nails raking down her pale thighs and keeping her mouth firmly embedded on every inch of Emma's newly exposed skin.

Emma's mind was reeling by the time Regina had stripped her of her jeans and was left only in her red, now burgundy, panties. She'd wanted to get Regina into bed for God knows how long, and here they were, on the brink of fulfilling Emma's mission, and Regina's too, it seemed. Her lust-filled haze momentarily cleared when Regina began kissing and nipping her way back up Emma's legs, getting so close to the apex of her thighs.

Emma had been waiting for this for so long, and she'd be damned if she didn't get to see the brunette writhing beneath her first, so she sat up, pulling Regina up to her level and kissing her senseless. She smirked at the surprised but pleased gasp the Mayor emitted and released her lips when Regina's breathing became laboured, journeying down the slender neck presented to her for her pleasure.

"I told you my turn first," Emma reminded as she sucked violently where Regina's neck met her collarbone. Not only did she treat herself to the salty taste of the other woman's skin, she tugged on Regina's thigh until the brunette was straddling Emma's lap, their heated sex coming into contact and added fuel to the already blazing fire within each woman.

Regina whimpered, her eyes shut tight and her body molding against Emma's. Her body was in sensory overload as she felt Emma's left hand weave through her hair and tugged, creating a pleasurable pain, Emma's mouth licked the love mark that Regina was too consumed with desire to worry about and travelled down to her breasts, flicking the Mayor's sensitive nipple with just the tip of her tongue before nibbling and lapping at it recklessly, but it was Emma's right hand that made Regina's toes curl and made her thrust forward into the blonde.

Emma had snaked her hand into the black lace panties of the Mayor and kneaded the folds until Regina begged for _more_.

"These have to go," Emma decided, already yanking down Regina's underwear as the brunette eagerly lifted up her hips to help the Sheriff in her task. By the time Regina had nestled herself back into Emma's lap, the blonde's searching fingers had met Regina's aching mound, two fingers nestled knuckle-deep with the Mayor's desperate muscles immediately milking the blonde's fingers.

"_Oh God,_" Regina shuddered and rocked herself against Emma's pleasing hand.

Emma leaned back ever so slightly just to watch the facial expressions of the usually put together Mayor. Hours earlier, Regina had her hair perfectly fluffed, framing her tan and made up face, but now, with her bare chest jutting out in front of Emma's face and her head titled up to the ceiling in ecstasy, the prestigious Mayor was exactly as Emma imagined in the throes of passion with her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her make up smudged off and her neck and collar bone littered with generous sized hickeys.

She couldn't have looked more beautiful.

Emma increased her pace and added her thumb into the mix, finding Regina's swollen nub easily and pressed against it. It was all she needed to send her over that delicious edge. The pleased look on Regina's face was exactly what the blonde had been waiting for. The brunette let out a silent scream to the heavens as she rocked harder and harder against Emma, drawing out her orgasm for as long as possible.

Emma groaned into Regina's neck as the brunette dug her fingernails into the other woman's shoulder in an attempt to stay rooted in reality. It was then that something primal snapped inside of Emma. She needed to taste the Mayor in all her glory.

While Regina still rocked incessantly, savouring one of the best orgasms she had ever had, Emma leaned her back in one swift moment, and before Regina knew it, her body convulsed as she came again when Emma pressed her face against Regina's glistening folds, her fingers still stroking in _exactly_ the right spot and her tongue flicking the brunette's clit endlessly.

"_Emma!_" Regina screamed hoarsely, her hips automatically thrusting up towards the source of her pleasure, but the blonde held her down, keeping her wide open. "_Emma, Emma, Emma._"

The woman in question smirked, hearing her name being chanted with such reverence and satisfaction. With one long lick along her folds, Emma gentled Regina down from her high and removed her fingers. She placed a soft kiss on the Mayor's sensitive nub and grinned when Regina moaned almost painfully at the contact.

She traveled back up to level herself with the heavily panting woman. Emma grinned smug when she saw how limp Regina's body became and how she kept a forearm over her eyes while coming so hard against Emma's mouth. Feeling proud of herself, Emma leaned down and kissed Regina, allowing the brunette to taste exactly what the blonde had been craving for months. Emma was surprised when Regina caught the younger woman's face between her hands in an affectionate hold, but the Sheriff was too elated to analyze it any further. Instead she grinned against the brunette's mouth and spoke. "Like the flavour?"

Regina's predatory smile appeared on her face almost instantly. Her hand immediately left the blonde's face and cupped Emma's heated core, her fingers stroking through the underwear. She licked the shell of Emma's ear and whispered huskily, "I think I'll like yours better."

Emma moaned at the thought alone and allowed Regina to find out. Numerous times.

* * *

When Emma Swan sat lazily in her Sheriff's office three days later, her mind wandered to much more better things. She no longer had to fantasize of what it would feel like to have Regina's breast under her palm or how she sounded as moaned her name or what she tasted like when she came. No, the Sheriff was well aware of all those things. Instead of fantasies, memories filled her mind, and the victorious smirk on her face couldn't be helped.

The sound of the phone ringing jarred her from her thoughts. Batting away the image of Regina's naked body arching clean off the bed after one particularly pleasing thrust of Emma's tongue, the Sheriff grudgingly answered the phone.

"Sheriff, I'll be needing your assistance tonight," Regina's professional voice sounded through the phone.

Emma couldn't contain the flush rising to her cheeks and leaned forward on her desk, the phone cradled between her palm and ear. "Oh really? And what can I possibly help you with, Madame Mayor?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd be able to taste some of my pie." Regina's voice lowered an octave. "I promise you it'll be delicious."

"I have no doubt about that." Emma held a shudder at bay but immediately began counting down to quitting time.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
